herofandomcom-20200223-history
Martha May Whovier
Martha May Whovier is a supporting character in Dr Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas. She was the love interest of The Grinch and Mayor Augustus Maywho. She was played by Christine Baranski. Her life In her childhood years, Martha is the only one who was ever nice to the Grinch as he had a beard despite the age of 8 and she did flirting with him by say that she love the color of red and green which it surprised The Grinch and decide to make a gift for her. The next day, she attempted to defend him while the rest of the class picked on him, but he left in a rage and has lived in a mountain ever since and she never sees him again which it make her sadder. As years passed, Martha was an mature woman and an rival with Cindy's mom, Betty Lou Who by winning the light contest which she won every years because Augustus had a crush on her since childhood. Later, she was seen by telling Cindy that she remembers The Grinch since childhood and denies her true feelings for The Grinch. At the celebration, Martha wasn't impress with The Mayor since he's not her type and met The Grinch which he won and flirting with her which it make her blush a little. Then, Martha was speechless that Augustus ask her to marry him which it make her feel bad since she's in love with The Grinch and know that The Grinch was in love with her too. So, she decide to think about it until the next day, Martha realize that Christmas isn't about gifts, but spend time with your loves one and know the true nature of Augustus by blaming Cindy Lou Who for ruining Christmas and letting The Grinch come to Whoville in the first place. At the end, Martha decide to call off the engagement and give the ring back to Augustus when the Grinch reforms and want to be with The Grinch for the rest of her life since she love The Grinch more than everything in the world which that makes The Grinch happy. Later, she was last seen with The Grinch when he's cutting the feast and they both flirting for a while. It seem that they're in relationship after they smiles at each other before the movie was over. Trivia *Even though she denies that she have feelings for The Grinch, she still does since childhood. *Even though she wasn't afraid of The Grinch like Cindy Lou Who, she also care about him too. *Martha May may have both love rival, but she love The Grinch and doesn't return her feelings to Mayor Augustus after seeing that Augustus was being mean and selfish to The Grinch since childhood. *Martha May return The Grinch's feeling after saying that Red and Green is her favorite color on Christmas which it surprised The Grinch and decide to give her a gift until the next day he was making fun of when he shave himself, lost his temper and run away which it hurt Martha May when she feel bad for him since childhood. *In delete scene, Martha May won the light concert which it is because of The Mayor have some feelings for her and don't want her to lose. The other one when the mayor ask her out on a date which she kindly refuse. *When the Mayor proposed to her, she was stunned and was afraid, because she still love The Grinch and she knows that The Grinch still love her too. At the end, she call off the engagement and tell everybody include The Mayor that she's in love and love The Grinch which that makes The Grinch very happy. *Martha May is the only Who who's very beautiful in Whoville and have 2 love interest who's trying to win her heart which it was The Grinch who won her heart. *Martha May is similar to Belle from Disney's Beauty and the Beast: **both are beautiful **both have brown hair **both have 2 love interests (Belle to The Beast and Gaston, Martha May to The Grinch and Mayor Augustus) **Both were proposing in marriage with the main antagonist even though they refuse to marry them since they're in love with the main protagonist (Martha May to Augustus, Belle to Gaston) **Both don't bully or afraid the main protagonist (Martha May didn't bully the Grinch because of his green fur while Belle didn't bully The Beast because of his appearance). **both are in love with the main protagonist (Belle to The Beast, Martha May to The Grinch) **Both confessed their feelings to the protagonist after the main protagonist redeemed themselves **Both start a relationship with the protagonist at the end *Martha May is very similar to Jennifer Friedman: **both have brown hair **both are the love interest of the main protagonist (Jennifer to Dave, Martha May to The Grinch) **both are the main protagonist's childhood friends **both are adult and move on with their life **both are kind and beautiful heroines **Both confessed their feelings to the protagonist after the main protagonist redeemed themselves **Both start a relationship with the protagonist at the end *Martha May is a bit similar to Lucy Wilde: **both are the love interest of the main protagonist (Lucy to Gru, Martha May to The Grinch) **both denies their feeling for the main protagonist until they realize that they're in love with him **both at first was serious and hard working woman until they also have a kindness and fun loving side **Both confessed their feelings to the protagonist **Both end up with the protagonist at the end *Martha May is a bit similar to Zoey: **Both are love interest with the protagonist (The Grinch and Rudolph). **Both have 2 love interests (Zoey to Rudolph and Arrow and Martha May to Mayor Augustus and The Grinch). **Both don't bully the protagonist (Martha May didn't bully the Grinch because of his green fur while Zoey didn't bully Rudolph because of his red nose). **Both broke up with the main antagonist (Martha May broke up with Mayor Augustus and called off their engagement and Zoey broke up with Arrow for cheating in the Sleigh Race and his behavior towards Rudolph). **Both confessed their feelings to the protagonist. **Both start a relationship with the protagonist. Similar Heroes *Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Jennifer Friedman (Eight Crazy Nights) *Lucy Wilde (Depsicable Me 2) *Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Mary Jane Watson (Kirsten Dunst) (Sam Raimi's Spider-Man) *Princess Anna and Queen Elsa (Frozen) *Kairi (Kingdom Heart) *Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) *Nala (The Lion King) *Jenna (Balto) *Tina Carlyle (The Mask) *Zoey (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) Gallery Martha_May_Whovier_4.jpeg|Martha's first appearance Martha May Whovier 11.jpg|Martha is being a show off Martha May Whovier 12.jpg|Martha is shooting some lights on her house by being a show off Martha May Whovier 2.jpeg|Martha telling Cindy Lou Who about how she met The Grinch in her past Martha May Whovier 5.jpg|Martha May as a child Martha May and The Grinch 2.jpg|"You know, Christmas is my favorite time of year" Martha May and The Grinch 3.jpg|I just love the color: Red and The Green Martha May and The Grinch 6.jpg|Martha's warming smiles Martha May Whovier 6.jpg|Martha May refuse to admit that she still have feelings for The Grinch which Cindy Lou didn't ask her that which Martha May was stunned Martha May Whovier 7.jpg|Martha May is upset that everybody include Augustus are laughing at The Grinch Martha May Whovier 3.jpeg|Martha was scared that The Grinch lost his temper Martha May Whovier 9.jpg|Martha May was sad that The Grinch was mad and run away. Not to mention that he was being nice to her by making her gift which it make her more sadder Martha May Whovier.jpeg|Martha was not impress with the Mayor Martha May Whovier 4.jpg|Martha May was shocked that The Mayor proposed to her Martha_May_Whovier_5.jpeg|Martha is sleeping while The Grinch took the ring at her house Martha May Whovier 15.jpg|Martha May realize that Cindy Lou was right about Christmas and know the true nature of Augustus Martha May Whovier 16.jpg|''Merry Christmas Augustus May Who and I'm afraid that I do have something for you!'' Martha May Whovier 8.jpg|Martha May call off the engagement, because she reveals her true feelings to The Grinch and love him The Grinch 16.jpeg|The Grinch, Martha May Whovier, Cindy Lou Who and the people of Whoville sang "Welcome Christmas" The Grinch and Martha.jpg|Martha May and The Grinch are together at the end Category:Heroines Category:Living Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Pacifists Category:Nurturer Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Villain's Crush Category:Villain's Lover Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Bond Creator Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Supporters Category:Ingenue Category:Love Rivals Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Childhood friends Category:Heroes who had a secret past